mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сделано в Манхэттене
В русском названии Мэйнхеттен ошибочно указан как Манхеттен. – шестнадцатая серия пятого сезона и 107 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на фильм 2002 года Госпожа горничная. В этой серии Эпплджек и Рарити вызывает карта в Мэйнхеттен для того, чтобы помочь Коко Поммэл с большим проектом. Данная и следующая серии проходят в одной временной линии: первая из них фокусируется на Эпплджек и Рарити в Мэйнхеттене, а вторая — на Большом Маки, заменяющем Эпплджек в сестринском соревновании. Производство и разработка Производственный номер эпизода — 517.@scopeguardpony I don't see why it's important, but 517. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 26 сентября 2015. Обложки журнала нарисовала Чармейн Верхаген.Some fun stuff on those magazine cover designs. Right @charmainevee? #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 26 сентября 2015. Коко Поммэл в жеребячестве и новых персонажей нарисовали Верхаген, Ребекка Дарт, Мэтт Херринг, Кора Косицка и Фернанда Рибейро.@gabriel_c_media As always, it's our irreplaceable design... Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 26 сентября 2015.@scopeguardpony Our regular design team! @R_Dart, @kkosicka, @charmainevee, @fe_rib and Matt Herring. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 26 сентября 2015. Коричневая пони с наушниками является репрезентацией исполнительного режиссёра Hasbro Studios Брайана Ленарда.Who's that pony with the headphones? @WheelOfCheese? Do you know? Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 27 сентября 2015. Фиолетовая пони с бананами на знаке отличия — это глава по разработке Hasbro, а позже сценарист MLP Майк Вогель.Who IS that handsome pony and WHERE did he get those awesome glasses? Майк Вогель. Twitter (2015-09-27). Проверено 27 сентября 2015. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Рарити и Эпплджек отправляются в новое приключение Карты знаков отличия. В Замке Дружбы Сумеречная Искорка читает массу книг, дабы искоренить в себе невероятную скуку, но все книги она уже прочла. Вдруг прибывают Рарити и Эпплджек: их с помощью знаков отличия вызвала карта. Казалось бы, Искорка рада, что ей тоже есть чем заняться, ан нет: её метка не светится, в отличие от Рарити и Эпплджек. Рарити приходит в экстаз, узнав, что карта посылает их в особый район Мэйнхеттена. Этого, однако, нельзя сказать об Эпплджек: она смущена тем, что её —простую деревенскую пони — вызывают в такой огромный город, но Искорка уверена, что карта послала именно её не «с потолка». Правда, есть другая проблема: Эпплджек и Рарити придётся пропустить предстоящий Фестиваль сестёр,— но всё-таки они отправляются. И снова в Мэйнхеттене thumb|left|Встреча с Коко Поммэл. Приехав в Мэйнхеттен, Эпплджек удивляется зашкаливающей сутолоке и давке в городе. После небольшой перебранки с продавцом шляп, Эпплджек и Рарити бродят по району в поисках проблемы дружбы, которую они должны решить, но удачи как с гуся вода. И тут Рарити натыкается на листовку с просьбой о восстановлении Летних театральных постановок, традиционного уличного шоу на сцене в Мэйнхеттене. К тому же, к изумлению Рарити, организатором мероприятия является Коко Поммэл. Эпплджек и Рарити направляются в квартиру Коко, чтобы встретиться там с ней, и та поясняет, что Восстановление Летнего театра было общественной пьесой, написанной костюмным дизайнером Брайлдвея Черити Кайндхарт. Но Черити переехала, так что район стал разобщённым. Коко пыталась продолжить традицию Черити, но из-за чрезмерной нагрузки и отсутствия добровольцев дела пошли наперекосяк. Рарити и Эпплджек со рвением предлагают помочь Коко с театральным проектом. Помощь Коко Поммэл На следующий день Эпплджек и Рарити пытаются нанять добровольцев, чтобы отстроить театр, но пони, с которыми они говорят, неохота это делать. Но беда не приходит одна: Коко ожидает «Коней Станиславского», известную театральную труппу, на следующий день на репетиции. Будучи единственными, кого послала Карта знаков отличия, Эпплджек и Рарити уверяют Коко, что они справятся со всем вовремя. thumb|Обширный проект реставрации. Однако, их надежды развеиваются, как только они видят, в каком заброшенном состоянии находится парк,— а это, по сути, там, где и должна ставиться пьеса. В то время как Рарити помогает Коко с костюмами, Эпплджек, вооружившись фермерскими навыками, чинит парк. После целого дня такой трудной работы ей удаётся восстановить парк лишь наполовину. «Кони Станиславского» уже прибывают на репетицию, но как только один из них наступает на обветшалую сцену, она рушится вдребезги. Кони Станиславского thumb|left|Шоу продолжается. Так как парк еле-еле убран, а сцена уничтожена, то Коко чувствует, что ей не удалось воплотить в жизнь пример Черити Кайндхарт, и теряет надежду. Рарити и Эпплджек начинают задаваться вопросом, с чего вдруг карта послала в Мэйнхеттен их, а не Искорку. Прежде чем сдаться перед такой подавляющей работой, Эпплджек предлагает сосредоточиться в первую очередь на том, что они могут сделать. Она предлагает устроить пьесу поменьше на небольшой сцене — Коко соглашается, хоть и без энтузиазма. Эпплджек строит небольшую сцену в районном сквере, и «Кони Станиславского» принимаются за пьесу, которая посвящена как раз таки Черити Кайндхарт. На протяжении выступления пьеса привлекает внимание десятка прохожих, и им потихоньку удаётся вспомнить чувство общности, за установление которого, собственно, и прославилась Черити. thumb|Вновь объединённое сообщество. Пьеса оказывается большим успехом среди местных пони, и аудиенция хвалит Коко Поммэл за организацию мероприятия. В результате пьесы чувство общности и единства в районе вновь восстанавливается; некоторые из пони, ранее отказавшие в помощи Эпплджек и Рарити, сейчас с удовольствием восстанавливают парк. Знаки отличия Эпплджек и Рарити начинают светиться: значит, их задание дружбы выполнено. И только теперь Рарити осознаёт, почему карта выбрала именно Эпплджек: ведь даже маленький вклад может многого стоить. Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне скучно. :Спайк: Но ты читаешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уже читала эти книги. :Спайк: И...? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Да! Наконец-то! Нас позвали! Интересно, что карта хочет... :Спайк: А, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет :Эпплджек: Но как мы поймём, в чём наша миссия? В этом районе, наверное, в два раза больше пони, чем в Понивилле. :Рарити: Пфф! Скорее, в три раза! И там есть не только Сенной район — там ещё есть и Модный район! Искорке Хмм. Жаль, тебя не вызвали, дорогая. Кажется, тебе понравился весь шум и гам Мэйнхеттена в прошлый раз. :Рарити: Больше ни слова! Завершай свою работу: завтра, в это же время, тут будет куча пони, которые хотят тебе помочь. Мы с Эпплджек займёмся этим! :Коко Поммэл: Вы сможете? :Эпплджек: Спорим на твои сапоги — сможем! :Коко Поммэл: О, я не ношу сапоги. Они почему-то трут мне икры. :Эпплджек: Это просто выражение. :Коко Поммэл: Какой кошмар. :Рарити: Вовсе нет, дорогая. Она очень милая. :Эпплджек: Кажется, она говорила о Возвращении Летнего театра. :Эпплджек: Предлагаю не волноваться из-за того, что мы не можем сделать, и сделать то, что возможно! У меня есть план. Ничего большого и модного, но кое-что будет. А кое-что лучше, чем ничего? :Коко Поммэл: Ну, наверное... :Эпплджек: Отличный настрой! Вроде бы... Галерея Справки en:Made in Manehattan es:Visita a Ponyhattan pl:Kuce w wielkim mieście pt:O Mapa de Manehattan uk:Мапа Мейнхеттену Категория:Серии пятого сезона